dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Sanchez the movie
This is the Dirty Sanchez movie.It is in the format of a world tour where in different countries each of the Seven deadly sins would be played out and the boys would do stunts in reference to it.Stunts are on a larger scale and more extreme than stunts shown in the TV show. It runs at a total of 95 minutes. It has been shown on TV multiple times. Recently it was shown on Comedy Central on July 13 2018. Introduction Our story begins with the Sanchez boys discussing what they're going to do for an opening stunt. The stunt involves a car and a caravan colliding into each other. Dainton,Joyce and Pritchard would drive into the caravan where Pancho is in While driving Pritchard and Joyce distract Dainton causing him to crash and blow up the car and caravan. All the Sanchez crew die and get sent to Hell where they meet Satan who tells them what they need to do to get their lives back. Stunts Featured *Movie introduction Sloth Sloth is the first sin the boys have to uncover and the sin is set at home in Wales. They do three stunts during the day and two at night, all the stunts refer to sloth and two of them are Pancho's wake up pranks. Dainton switches sloth to anger by performing on of the pranks. Stunts Featured *Super glue *Rabbits *BB challenge *Darts *The Incredible Alk Anger Anger is set in Russia and during the transition shows off the stunt Day with the Cossacks which isn't seen fully in the movie. Anger opens up with a wake up prank against Pancho. Most of anger consists of Dainton purposely annoying Pritchard though most of the time he doesn't tell Pritchard and leaves it for later dates.Anger ends with another Pancho wake up prank. Stunts Featured *Nightmare *Sleep when you're dead *Coin spin *World Record break *Gorbachev Lust Lust takes place in Thailand and features stunts referring to it. At the beginning Pancho gets a hair cut due to the Gorbachev prank. Pritchard also gets a tattoo on his penis. The first stunt features one of the most painful stunts. It then transitions to Pritchard purposely getting at Dainton's homophobia. Before ending with a Gut wrenching challenge that links back to Liposuction. Stunts Featured *I Love Dainton *Liposuction *Guess the Ladyboy *Bangkok Roulette *Unfortunate Wank Envy Envy still takes place in Thailand but on one of the islands, Phi Phi. It begins with a challenge to see which two Sanchez crew will get a luxury hotel and which two will have to sleep in a slum. Dainton and Pancho win the challenge which angers Pritchard and Joyce who had to sleep in a dirty,cramped and insect infested hell hole. As Pritchard was annoyed he decided he'll make Dainton angry himself by revealing the I Love Dainton tattoo that was on his penis. In retaliation Dainton reveals that the world record broken by Pritchard was a fake. The two decide to fight in a boxing ring. There is a montage of Dainton and Pritchard getting ready to fight. They eventually fight but it was over very soon. Dainton won and the Sanchez boys reunite. Stunts Featured *Crab racing *I Love Dainton (reveal) *World Record break (reveal) *Fight of the decade Pride Pride is set in Japan due to pride being something the Japanese are fond of. They start off by comparing sperm count, then they competed against the Tokyo Shock Boys after they fought Japanese wrestlers before play drinking games with them. Pride ends with Pritchard regaining his pride by cutting off his finger and Dainton making a fool of himself. Stunts Featured *Spunky Dunky *Stunt off *Japanese Wrestling *Japanese drinking games *Pritchard regains his pride Gluttony Before the stunts the Sanchez boys were treated with huge amounts of food. The day after they were dumped off in a Mexican desert. In the Mexican desert they are given a guide by the name of M.C.Hawke who teaches them how to survive in the desert. The boys are starved so they made to kill and eat creatures, this includes a chicken. After they are given two more challenges at the end of the day which features Hawke telling them to run across fire and them having to come up with a Hawke joke. Stunts Features *The Bola *Come to Jesus time *Mind over matter Greed Greed is set in Dominican Republic where the Sanchez boys decide to first stuff money in their mounts. During the night Pritchard, Dainton and Joyce steal Pancho's money and go off gambling. The next day the boys decide to be pirates and put eachother some challenges to get more money. It ends with a pain auction where the boys do a range of stunts to get more money. Stunts Featured *Put your money where your mouth is *Mum's phone call *Angry Pirates (Pain auction) *Fishing hooks *Hammer and Fail *Hard head *Heavy metal Ending Satan is pleased with the boy's efforts for the seven sins and allows them to live but asks if there is anything else they want to admit. Pritchard admits that he had tricked Pancho by putting earmark on making his eyebrows fall out. Pancho becomes enraged and storms out of the set and threatens to kill or injury the film crew. Pancho storms outside and waits for a bus while stating that he feels like a "spaz" It ends with a montage of deleted stunts and Dainton revealing what the "Sleep when you're dead" tattoo really means. It means I love Johnny Knoxville which ultimately angers Pritchard. Stunts Featured *Shaving Pancho's eyebrows *Dolly Daint *Sleep when you're dead (reveal) *Stone Sander *Baseballs *I Love Dainton (Reveal to girlfriends) *Frozen poo Dirty Sanchez: the commentary One of the highlights of the film's DVD is the commentary featuring Jim, Dainton and Pritchard. As a commentary it shows both Pritch and Dainton acting as they usually do while the both of them and Jim reveal information and behind the scenes on certain parts of the film. For reasons that are still not known Dan and Pancho aren't in the commentary, in fact Jim, Dainton and Pritchard wanted to know where they were as well, however without Pancho there this gave Pritchard and Dainton the perfect opportunity to constantly impersonate and mock him much to their amusement. One of the biggest highlights comes from the revelation from Pritchard that his fight with Dainton actually went on for more rounds than was shown, and Pritchard getting angry and annoyed as Dainton and eventually Jim kept saying that the fight was a one round knock out, however they both admit as the film shifts over to Pride that there were more rounds. Another highlight comes during the Bum Drums section of the Stunt off, where Jim unintentionally reveals to Pritchard that Dainton had once covered his drum stick with chili sauce during a live show, causing Pritchard to leave the stage for a good 10 to 15 minutes just so he could have a shit, and screaming in agony as well. When told about this Pritchard declared he knew something had happened that day and thanked Jim while calling Dainton names, and humorously enough was more annoyed at the fact Dainton lied to his face when asked if he had anything to do with it than he was that Dainton had gotten him again in their never ending rivalry. Reception Critic Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian gives the film a score of 3 out of 5. He admits the film is not in good taste but describes it as a film "you feel guilty and ashamed for enjoying" and jokes "for sheer self-destructive lunacy they might deserve an award" Like the pussies they are, The Daily Mail abhorred the film, saying it should have been banned. Rotten Tomatoes gave it an average rating of 4.5/10. DVD Release The DVD of Dirty Sanchez: The Movie was released on 22 January 2007 by Pathé Distribution Ltd. In America it was released in September 11th 2007. Gallery of sin Movie opening credits.JPG Well that was silly2.JPG Pancho no eyebrows.png Panch findsout eyebrows.png Japanese wrestlers.png Pirate pinhead3.png Pirate pinhead2.png Sanchezcrewcost.png Alk.png Derek.JPG Derek's last moments.JPG Dirty-sanchez-movie-pancho makeup.jpg|Behind the scenes makeup Devil.JPG Crab racing.png Gorbachev7.png Gorbachev3.png Rabbits5.JPG Rabbits3.JPG BBchallenge6.png BBchallenge5.png ILD3.png ILD.png Sleepwhenyourdead3.png Sleepwhenyourdead2.png Nightmare5.png Nightmare.png Sanchezandhawke.jpg Worldrecord9.png Worldrecord5.png Phonecallmum.png Moneymouth5.png Moneymouth4.png Angry pirate5.png Angry pirate4.png Angry pirate.png Mousecatchers4.png Trivia *The beginning of the movie is the only stunt to be scripted, as the film needed a good beginning and plot to tie the theme of the actual stunts together, however much to Dan's amazement and amusement, and revealed by Pancho himself in Series 4, Pancho had actually believed the opening stunt was real, and his reaction to being told to lay in the caravan as Dainton would drive through it was genuine, not scripted. *Most of the movie was cut due to being too extreme and disturbing. *Howard Marks plays Satan. *Due to the extreme nature it has only been shown on TV a few times. *The movie and series four as a whole is the only series not to feature the Meat Tenderiser. *It features the return of Pritchard's girlfriend from series one. However it be the last time she would be shown as herself and Pritchard have since broken up. External Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alXpZHk7D4g Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Dirty Sanchez the movie Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Episodes featuring Spiders Category:Episodes featuring Pancho wake up prank Category:Specials Category:Episodes set in a different country Category:Episodes featuring live shows Category:Episodes featuring Dan's gross out stunts Category:Episodes in which a Sanchez boy almost dies